peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sleepy Princess/Transcript
Narrator: It is night time. Peppa and George are going to bed. Mummy Pig: Good night, Peppa and George. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Daddy? Mummy Pig: Yes, Peppa? Peppa Pig: I'm not sleepy. Can I have a story? Daddy Pig: Maybe George is sleepy and doesn’t want a story. Peppa Pig: George, do you want a story? Peppa Pig: Say yes. Daddy Pig: All right, I will tell you just one story. Mummy Pig: If Daddy Pig tells you a story, you must both promise to go to sleep. Peppa Pig: We promise. Daddy Pig: Hmm, I think I'll tell you the story of the sleepy princess. Peppa Pig: Is it a good story? It sounds a bit boring. Daddy Pig: It's not boring. It's very good. Peppa Pig: Is there a little princess in it? Mummy Pig: Peppa, if you keep talking, Daddy Pig can't start the story. Peppa Pig: Sorry, Mummy. Is there a little princess in the story, Daddy? Daddy Pig: Yes, there is a little princess in it. Daddy Pig: Hmmm. The Sleepy Princess. Daddy Pig: Once upon a time in a castle there lived a little princess, and she was called the sleepy princess. Peppa Pig: Daddy, why was she called that? Daddy Pig: I'll get to that later. Peppa Pig: Was the sleepy princess pretty? Daddy Pig: Yes, she was very pretty. She loved looking at herself in the mirror. Princess Peppa Pig: I am so pretty. Peppa Pig: Who else was living in the castle? Daddy Pig: Uh, well... Mummy Pig: The others in the castle were the small prince, Queen Mummy and King Daddy. Daddy Pig: That's right. They were all living there as well. Peppa Pig: Did King Daddy have a big tummy? Daddy Pig: Of course not. He was very handsome, like me. Daddy Pig: Anyway, there was also a dragon. George: Dinosaur. Daddy Pig: Dinosaur? Oh, yes. It wasn’t a dragon. It was a dinosaur. Living outside was a huge, fierce dinosaur. Dinosaur: Rrarrrrr!!! Daddy Pig: (to George Pig.) Rawrrrr!! (George is crying over that scary dinosaur.) Mummy Pig: Oh, dear. Maybe the dinosaur wasn't quite that fierce, Daddy Pig. (George cries a bit.) Daddy Pig: Sorry, George. No, the dinosaur was very gentle. It ate lots of grass. (He burps.) Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig! Daddy Pig: Oops, sorry. I was being the dinosaur. Peppa Pig: Daddy, why is the princess called the sleepy princess? Daddy Pig: I'm coming to that. Daddy Pig: You see, the sun set and the stars and moon came out. And everyone got very sleepy. Daddy Pig: But the most sleepy of all was the sleepy princess. Daddy Pig: Peppa, are you sleepy? Peppa Pig: No, Daddy. I am not sleepy at all. Mummy Pig: But somebody is. Peppa Pig: George, wake up. You'll miss the end of the story. Daddy Pig: Well, Peppa might not be sleepy, but the sleepy princess certainly was. Daddy Pig: Looking at herself all day in the mirror had completely worn her out. King Daddy Pig: Let's carry you to bed. Good night. Daddy Pig: The sleepy princess was so sleepy she had fallen fast asleep. Mummy Pig: Thank you for that story, King Daddy. Daddy Pig: You're welcome, Queen Mummy. Mummy Pig: And our little prince and princess enjoyed it too. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts